blue_tree_leaves_universityfandomcom-20200214-history
Katie Arden
Katie 'Juicey' Arden (Bayle24448) is an adorable, funny bunny. Biography Katie Shelby Arden was born on February 11th 2011, making her 6 years old. She has a few disabilities: low-functioning autism, dyslexia, finds it hard to walk, epilepsy and her eyesight is getting worse. Katie is an inspiration to other people, and always makes them laugh. Personality Katie is a funny, inspirational little girl, who loves to make people laugh. She loves to make up jokes. Although she likes talking to her family, she is extremely shy anywhere else. Katie has tonic-clonic, absence and tonic seizures (tonic-clonic is fainting and shaking, absence is losing time and freezing and tonic is fainting and comes around in 30 seconds or 1 minute). Out of all of her siblings, she is seen spending the most time with Lesley and Luan. Her nickname is Juicey because she only drinks and eats anything orange. Appearance Katie has white skin with freckles on her cheeks. Even though she is 6, she is quite small for her age, at 3'11 and a little bit overweight. Her two front teeth haven't grown yet, and all of her other teeth are baby teeth. She has brown hair, which is longer than Luan's, usually tied in a normal ponytail tied back carefully with an ocean wave scrunchie or a white spotty scrunchie. Katie, due to her eye problems, wears the same watermelon glasses as Luan's, only bigger lenses and Despicable Me 3 glasses with minions on the side of them. What Katie wears, depends on the seasons. For all seasons except Winter, she wears emoji socks and Sketchers light up trainers. In Spring, she wears a t-shirt with blossoms on it saying in pink glittery letters 'Springtime has officially come!', along with blue jean shorts that go slightly past her knees. For Summer, she wears a tie-dye tank top with a sequin of a switching emoji. It either switches to the Tears of Joy emoji or the Love Heart Eyes emoji, with gymnastics shorts with emojis blending into them. For Autumn, she wears a green plaid jacket unbuttoned over a white shirt that says 'Live, Laugh, Love', also wearing Molang leggings. Then, for Winter, she wears an orange fleece with orange juice all over it with black tracksuit bottoms. Under her fleece, she wears a pink and black striped shirt saying 'Katie' in orange. This season is the only change of her footwear, wearing red and white striped knee socks and brown boots which light up. For dance or gymnastics, Katie wears a blue jacket with the B.T.L dance logo on it, usually unzipped, showing her white t-shirt which says 'Dance!'. She also wears the same shorts that she wears for Summer. For special occasions, she'll have a stripy rainbow dress on with an orange cardigan. Again, her nightwear depends on the seasons: a pair of pajamas for Spring and Summer, and a pair for Autumn and Winter. For Summer and Spring, she wears an orange t-shirt which says 'Orange Juice!' on it with matching shorts with orange juice all over it. For Autumn and Winter, she wears an orange long sleeved shirt which says 'Dance!' on it which has matching pants with red and white stripes on them. When she swims, she wears a blue swim t-shirt with matching shorts.